


Distractions

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, Library, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Harry finds it hard to study as is, it's even worse when he's across from Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 96





	Distractions

Harry was murder at revision. He was even worse when Draco was across from him. They’d found the deepest corner in the library they could and sat down, Draco claiming it was for “less distractions”. If anything Harry was more distracted than he would’ve been if he was in the main part of the library. Then there would be other things to focus on bar Draco.

Draco’s blonde hair was messier than usual. Instead of it being slicked back it fell down the side of his face. His silver eyes darted from page to page as he continued to do his transfiguration theory homework. McGonagall let no one away with slacking without a solid reason. And staring at your boyfriend wasn’t one.

Harry groaned as he tried to finish his potions essay. Even with Draco’s help he’d be scraping a pass. He grumbled before throwing his quill on the ground.

“Chill,” Draco hissed.

“ _ You _ chill,” Harry hissed back.

“It’s just potions homework.”   
Harry glared at Draco, of course he would say that. His parents knew Snape. Even if his essay wasn’t the best (which it usually was if you forgot about Hermione) he’d still pass with flying colours. 

Draco threw a long piece of parchment across the desk. “Change the words at least, mix it up a bit.”

Harry refused to look at it out of stubborness for five minutes, till he realised how late it was getting. He wouldn’t generally argue about spending the night with Draco but they’d been caught one too many times out of the dorms at night. 

He scribbled down as much as he could before his attention began to waver again. This time he started to brush his leg against Draco’s. The reaction was instant and Draco’s pale face was blooming red.

“Harry I swear to god, not here.”   
Harry did it again, “what do you mean?”

“I need to get this done.”

“It’s  _ just _ transfiguration homework.”

Draco stood up, grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him behind a bookshelf.

“Is this what you want? Attention?”

“I don’t object to attention.” Harry replied, his hands teasing Draco’s top button.

“I meant it when I said not here.”

Harry flipped them so Draco was against the shelf instead of him.

“What if I want to do it here?”   
“Then I’ll say no and you’ll stop.”

“I would.”

Harry’s fingers had found their way into Draco’s hair. Brushing it through with his fingers. 

“You should keep it like this, stop slicking it back and just leave it how it is.”   
“You’d like that wouldn’t you,” Draco smiled.

“I’d like this too.” Harry pushed his lips onto Draco’s.

It became a hungry power struggle of who would come out on top. Draco always gave in.

Draco pulled away, catching his breath, “Harry if we get caught.”

“We won’t, I promise.”

“You can’t promise that, but fuck it.”

This time Draco tried his bet at control but again failed as he gave into to Harry. He was never one for dominating their make out sessions and at least if Harry was in control they’d manage to stop quicker. Draco was too needy to stop. He needed Harry like he needed air and when Harry pushed like this he felt the need to push right back. 

Adrenaline was pulsing through their veins as they’re hearts accelerated.

Every second felt like bliss till they started to hear chairs squeaking. The library was closing and the pair were coming down from an unbelievable high with swollen lips and dishevelled appearances. The only downside was that they had to stop and that neither of them had finished their homework.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @/grunge-kittys-blog on tumblr. Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
